


Would You Just Shut Up

by pornbot2k16 (orphan_account)



Series: kinktober [10]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gag, Kinktober, M/M, Ryden, crack fic kind of, tied up, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pornbot2k16
Summary: There was Brendon, tied up on the couch with his arms behind his back.  He had a scarf tied around his head in the form of a makeshift gag, and he looked very, very grumpy about all of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOME MOTHERFUCKER CHANGED DAY 2’S PROMPT FROM “DIRTY TALK” TO “WEDGIE” AND THAT’S WAY MORE FUN SO WE’RE GONNA DO THAT TOO!!! Ahem.. but first.
> 
> Day thirteen of kinktober. Prompt- gag.  
> Day fifteen of kinktober. Prompt- hair pulling   
> (and also technically day two, take two. Prompt- wedgie, because fuck yeah). 
> 
> “But Edgar! What about day fourteen???”
> 
> Man, fuck day fourteen! I’ll come back and write sensory deprivation, just you wait. Time is an illusion. Day fourteen happens when it happens.

Jon boarded the bus just as Zack was walking out from the back lounge, shaking his head and looking awfully confused. 

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked, but Zack just shook his head and muttered something about sitting with the driver. 

“Fuckin’ kids….” he might have said too, but Jon couldn’t be sure. His ears still hadn’t popped from the plane ride. 

Not thinking much of it, Jon shrugged and wandered into the back lounge to find his bandmates and arm wrestle someone for the bunk that wasn’t all the way on top. Just because he had to fly in from Chicago, that didn’t mean he should get the shitty bunk. It was way too hard to climb up there every night when he was drunk. Or high. Or just lazy. And sleeping on the couch always made his back hurt. He wasn’t going that route again. Let Ryan do it; him, his stupidly long limbs, and his tendency not not get drunk wouldn’t have a problem. Or Brendon. God knows he had energy to burn. Climbing would do him good. Jon knew there was no way he’d get to switch with Spencer. His arms were way too strong from drumming, and even if Jon did win the arm wrestling contest, Spencer wouldn’t switch with him anyways.

Jon realized that he possibly should have heeded Zack’s warning when he made it to the back lounge and had to stop in the doorway. Because there was Brendon, tied up on the couch with his arms behind his back. He had a scarf tied around his head in the form of a makeshift gag, and he looked very, very grumpy about all of it. 

Ryan, on the other hand, was sitting next to Brendon, flipping through a magazine and looking very pleased with himself. Jon had to take a moment and wonder how Ryan had possibly overtaken Brendon to make this happen, but the skinny bastard had his ways. 

Still, it would have been fun to watch. 

“Do I want to know?” he asked. Brendon was giving him the giant, puppy dog eyes, and Jon was deliberately not looking at them. He had a weakness. He knew his limits. 

“I told him to stop,” Ryan said, in his usual bored monotone. “And he didn’t. I said I’d tie him up and gag him, and he said, go ahead and try. So I tried, and here he is.” 

Brendon glared again and bumped his head none too gently against Ryan’s shoulder, probably hurting himself more than Ryan. Ryan didn’t even look at him, but he did reach up and tangle a hand in Brendon’s hair. He tugged, kind of harshly, and Brendon made a pained noise behind the gag and flopped over sideways on Ryan’s lap, crumpling the magazine with his shoulder. Ryan hummed quietly and pet him. 

“If he would just behave this wouldn’t have to happen.”

“Kinky, Ross,” Jon said, going and sitting next to Brendon- or, next to his feet. Which brought up an amazing opportunity. He grabbed one of Brendon’s ankles and tickled him, which resulted in Brendon shrieking and flailing wildly. He headbutted Ryan in the chest and kicked Jon in the face, and then fell off the couch with a heavy ‘thud!’ Jon cackled, rubbing his jaw absently, and watched and Brendon tried to worm his way out of the back lounge.

Zack’s voice carried from the front of the bus. “You’d better not get fucking hurt before tour even starts!” 

Ryan pushed his magazine aside and leaned down to make a grab at Brendon’s leg. Brendon wasn’t able to worm crawl very fast at all, so Ryan was able to wrap his hand around Brendon’s calf and pull him back the short distance he’d managed to escape. Brendon tried to kick at Ryan, which was when Ryan grabbed at Brendon’s waistband. He missed his jeans altogether, though, and got a handful of Brendon’s boxer briefs. It happened too fast to stop, but when Ryan tugged, giving Brendon probably the worst wedgie of his life, Brendon didn’t shriek as expected. He moaned. 

Ryan and Jon both froze, staring at Brendon, who blushed dark and hid his face against the carpet. The ends of the scarf fell down and covered his eyes. Jon looked between Brendon and Ryan, and when he saw a very devious expression come across Ryan’s face, he immediately stood up. He didn’t need to witness whatever happened next. 

“Where’s Spencer?” he asked.

Ryan didn’t take his eyes off Brendon as he responded, “Starbucks down the street.” 

“I’m gonna go catch up with him. You guys… uh. Have fun. Use a condom.”

“Mhmmmm,” Ryan hummed, narrowing his eyes and Brendon, who looked far more excited than humiliated when he looked up. 

“Ask consent,” he reminded, darting out of the lounge. Ryan must have untied the gag, because just as Jon was opening the door to the bus, he heard Brendon holler, “I consent!” before there was another thumping noise and a flurry off overjoyed giggling. Jon hightailed it out of there as fast as he could. If Zack and their driver overheard anything, that was there own problem. It was every man for himself in these situations.


End file.
